Surprise!
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Vector and Charmy have a surprise for Espio. What is it? Ya gotta read to find out! Heh heh.


At the CDA's office, Vector was asleep on the couch, Espio was in the corner in a meditation pose but light snoring gave away the fact he was sleeping, and Charmy was sleeping in his room. An alarm clock went off and woke the bee up. He shot up and out of bed. He quietly made his way downstairs and shook Vector's shoulder. The gator snorted awake.

"5 more minutes Mom..." he mumbled.

"Quiet Vector, today's the day." the bee whispered. Vector was fully awake now.

"Oh right. Espio where he's supposed to be?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yep, got the supplies ready?"

"Yep. Alright, let's do this quick, before he wakes up. It'll be harder if he's awake."

"Ok."

Charmy and Vector quietly snuck behind Espio. Vector pulled out a thick rope. He put it around Espio lightly enough so he wouldn't wake the chameleon. Then he pulled it tight, pinning Espio's arms to his side. This caused the ninja to jolt awake, confusion and shock in his tired golden eyes.

"Vector! What're you-" he was cut off when Charmy tied a bandanna against his mouth. Vector picked him up, Charmy hurriedly tied his ankles together, and Vector carried the kicking, struggling Espio upstairs. He opened a closet and set the chameleon in it. Espio glared at Vector.

"Sorry Espio, you'll thank me later." the crocodile said, closing and locking the door. 'Man, he's gonna be MAD when he gets outta there.' Vector thought as he headed downstairs.

"Ok, come in." he said.

Amy, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Cream & Cheese, Marine, Cocoa, Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge, and Shadow came in through the front door.

"Great, how'd you get Espio to leave?" Amy asked.

"We didn't. We locked him in the closet." Charmy answered.

"You WHAT?" they exclaimed together.

"Are you crazy? He's gonna be ticked when he gets down here." Tails said.

"Don't worry, we locked the door and tied him up." Vector said.

"Oy mate, ya really aren't good with this kinda thing are ya?" Marine asked. "Chao." Cocoa chirped in agreement.

"Let's just get started so we can let him out." Amy said. She pulled out a box of streamers. "I'll start over there." she said, heading over to the right side of the living room. Everyone else took a position around the downstairs of the buiding.

"I hope Espio will be ok." Cream said as she helped Cosmo put a banner up.

"I think he'll be fine. He'll be really angry but I'm sure he'll be fine." Cosmo answered.

"Wasn't there something Espio said about him and closed spaces?" Sonic asked.

"It's probably nothing to worry about." Charmy answered, hanging streamers on the ceiling.

Meanwhile, with Espio...

'When I get out of here, those 2 are so DEAD!' the chameleon thought angrily as he managed to pull out a throwing star. He bagan sawing at the ropes on his wrists.

Downstairs...

"Alright, I'll go check on the snacks." Cream said, heading into the kitchen, followed by Cosmo, Amy, and Blaze.

"Things look good. Can we let Espio out now?" Charmy asked.

"Not yet, now we need to set up the snack table." Vector answered.

"Perfect timing. Everything's ready." Cream said, carrying in a plate full of cupcakes. Cosmo followed her with a tray of brownies, Blaze came next with a pie, and Amy followed them with a cake.

They started setting up the table. The cake was in the center, two trays of cupcakes on either side of it, the brownies came next, and last but not least the pie. Everything was set and ready.

"Ok, now we can let him out." Vector said, heading upstairs. He got to the closet, unlocked it, and opened the door.

"Alright Espio, you can-Espio?" Vector said, looking around the closet. Espio was nowhere in sight, the ropes and bandanna lay on the floor, the ropes appearing to have been cut. Vector walked in to the small room. 'Where'd he go?' he thought, he turned around to leave the room and look around. Suddenly something grabbed his chain necklace. Espio appeared out of thin air, an angry look on his face. He yanked Vector down to eyelevel.

"Oh, h-hey Espio. How ya been old buddie?" Vector asked nervously, noticing the throwing star in Espio's hand.

"Vector, do you recall our first case to that castle?" Espio asked in a somewhat calm voice, anger laced within it.

"Y-yeah, sure. Why?"

"We got locked in that small room, remember what I said about me, AND CLOSED SPACES?"

"You said you didn't like small rooms."

"Exactly. NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!" with that, Espio shoved Vector into the closet. He headed downstairs.

"Alright, where are you Charmy?" he shouted.

SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

"WAAAH!" Espio vanished in shock and surprise.

"Espio. It's ok, it's just us. Come out." Charmy said assuringly as he looked around. Vector came down.

"Where'd he go?" he asked.

"He vanished." Charmy answered.

"Guess we startled him a little." Amy said.

"Espio, come out." Vector called.

Espio reappeared leaning against the wall, hand on his chest as his breathing came out in quick gasps.

"What the heck is goin' on?" he asked as he caught his breath.

"It's a surprise party." Charmy said.

"Yeah, cuz today's a special day." Vector put in.

"It is?" Espio asked.

"Oh come ON Espio! How can you not know what today is?" Charmy asked increduosly.

"Of course I know what today is, I just don't see what the big deal is."

"Dude, it's your BIRTHDAY. That's always a big deal." Sonic said.

"Yeah, your our friend. Your birthday's a big deal to us." Vector put in.

"Who know's where we'd be without 'cha!" Charmy piped in.

"Well, thanks I guess..." Espio said, taken aback a little that his friends cared that much.

"So, let's start the party!" Amy cheered.

A few minutes later, Amy, Tails, and Cream were sitting on the couch eating sweets from the snack table, Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow were listening to another story of how Vector's 'superior brain power' had saved the day, Cosmo, Blaze, Rouge, and Marine were standing in a group talking, and Espio and Charmy were sitting at the table eating cake.

"So, sweet party huh?" Charmy asked.

"Well, it's better than most of my birhtday parties." Espio answered.

Vector walked over.

"Glad you like it." he said.

"And it's nice to know I have friends who are willing to tie me up and lock me in the closet just to set up a party." Espio said.

Charmy giggled and got up and hovered next to Vector.

"No prob buddie." Vector said. Espio grabbed them and pulled them so they were eye to eye.

"Don't ever do that again." he ordered with a glare.

"No worries." Charmy said with a nervous smile. Vector nodded in agreement, a nervous smile on his face as well. Espio let them go with a smile.

'I really do mean a lot to these two. And they mean a lot to me. Of course, I will get them back for tieing and locking me in a closet. Just not today.' he thought as Vector and Charmy walked over and joined Amy's group on the couch.

To him, nothing could ruin this day. 


End file.
